1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure arrangements, and more particularly to a closure arrangement which includes container body and end members having plastic rim portions which are bonded to each other by a membrane interposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following United States Pat. Nos.: 2,200,200; 2,241,710; 2,620,939; 3,089,609; 3,301,464; 3,419,181; 3,445,027; 3,815,314; 3,892,351; 4,000,816; 4,094,460; 4,171,084; 4,215,797; 4,243,152.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a closure arrangement wherein a membrane comprising a metallic foil central panel, having heat activatable coatings on both sides thereof, is sandwiched between and used to bond the corresponding rim portions of container body and end members to each other.